Luigi
Luigi and his brother, Mario (portrayed by EpicLLOYD), battled the Wright Brothers in Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Luigi is a fictional character from the Nintendo video game franchise, Super Mario Bros., created by Shigeru Miyamoto. His first appearance was in 1983 for the video-game, Mario Bros. Luigi is portrayed as the slightly younger, taller, and thinner version of his fraternal twin brother and Nintendo's mascot, Mario. He usually appears in the games as Mario's sidekick. There have been three games that had Luigi as the protagonist: Mario is Missing!, Luigi's Mansion, and its sequel, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Nintendo called 2013 the "Year of Luigi" in honor of him. ERBoH Bio (shared with Mario) It's 'a us! Mario and my brother Luigi! We're from the Super Mario Brothers video game made in Japan, a best selling game for twenty years! We're Italian-American brothers plumbers just trying to save our princess who's in another castle. She was taken by a dick named Bowser. But we've got a lotta tricks up our sleeves, like taking mushrooms to get big, touching stars to become invincible, grabbing flowers to shoot fireballs and eating leaves to give us a sweet raccoon tail so we can fly! As brothers we do everything together. We matching red and green outfits, we go swimming with squids, we drive Karts with our friends and lately we've even been hanging out in a new galaxy together. Except we both don't get the girl. That's all Mario. We've both work hard to save her, but when one of us slides down that flagpole with fireworks going off, goes into the castle and defeats Lord Bowser, it's always Mario who gets the kiss from Princess Peach. I usually spend the night chillin' with Toad. Lyrics [Note: Luigi's solo lines are in green, while Mario's solo lines are in regular text. Both of them rapping at the same time is italicized.] 'Verse 1:' It's-a me, Mario! And Luigi, motha—*ping*! Why don't you's get back in your biplane and make out with each other? Look at these two! Their lives must have been horrible! Two dorky dudes named Wilbur and Orville! You spent all your time on one machine? Sheesh! If you wanted to fly, you shoulda just eaten this leaf! You should eat something anyway. Look at you, so skinny! You might fly like a hawk, but you fight like a kitty! 'Verse 2:' We're serving up an 8-bit fist! Made to order! That'll knock you off the back of your own stupid quarters! Like POW! How you like me now? Spit flames out of our mouths like our name was Bowser! You'll get pummeled! You'll wish you never stumbled out of your little wind tunnel! We've been dropping Bob-ombs since we started this song! Sorry, Wright Brothers. This time you chose wrong! Trivia *Mario and Luigi were first hinted at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *Luigi is the first character to have a censored line. *Both Luigi and Mario make cameo appearances in Artists vs TMNT inside the Sewer Lair's arcade machine and in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted on Ted "Theodore" Logan's shirt. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Nice Peter